


On ne choisit pas sa famille

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cats, Gen, Next-Gen, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Les chats ont envahi le Sanctuaire et comme bien souvent, le trop est l'ennemi du bien.





	On ne choisit pas sa famille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire <3

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce _

« … Saleté de chat ! »

D'accord.

''Saletés'' n'était pas _précisément_ le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit mais la petite tête brune qui, le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, venait de dépasser de l'encadrement de la chambre du fond avait incité Angelo à modérer – un minimum – son langage.

L'odeur âcre était tenace et il grommela d'autres insanités autrement moins châtiées tandis qu'il pulvérisait le montant de la fenêtre d'une substance à peu près aussi infecte que celle qu'elle était censée effacer. C'était ce foutu mâle, à tous les coups ! Le gros rouquin, au pelage mité et dont le seul œil encore valide lui jetait des regards mauvais à chaque fois qu'il le délogeait de son temple au moyen du premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main et qu'il pouvait balancer sans risque de casser autre chose que l'échine de ce parasite. La dernière fois, c'était un chargeur de téléphone. Pas le sien. Celui de Shura.

Ledit Shura se tenait pour l'heure en silence derrière lui, les bras croisés, et le regardait naviguer entre le coin cuisine et la fenêtre. A peine s'il en avait cure cependant qu'il scrutait la friche qui lui servait d'espace vert à la recherche du pelage redouté. Saloperie. Sans compter sa descendance : le Sanctuaire grouillait de chats dont les deux tiers arboraient les mêmes rayures blanc et feu que sa Némésis, Une preuve, s'il en fallait une, de l'incompréhensible succès de ce paillasson hors d'âge auprès de la faction féminine de son espèce. Fallait croire que cette couleur méritait bien sa réputation, il suffisait de regarder autour de soi ! Entre l'illuminée de service qui servait d'apprentie à Shaka – et accessoirement meilleure amie de sa demeurée d'apprentie à lui – le résidu d'éprouvette parfaitement insupportable, considéré comme le dernier Atlante vivant – jusqu'au prochain – et l'autre gamin, là, l'Irlandais, qui ne sentait plus pisser depuis qu'il était officiellement devenu le nouveau chevalier des Gémeaux, comment voulez-vous que...

« Tu exagères : Ethan est un garçon très bien et tu le sais, intervint Shura qui avait suivi le fil de ses pensées.

— … Ouais. Si tu veux.

— Tu as essayé le marc de café ? Suggéra l'Espagnol.

— J'ai tout essayé ! Le marc, le poivre, le vinaigre, la moutarde, tout, je te dis !

— Alors peut-être qu'il faudrait condamner cette jardinière ? »

Angelo se retourna vers son compagnon et le considéra un instant, l'air pensif. La jardinière en question – un bac en pierre partie intégrante du rebord de la fenêtre, peut-être pas aussi ancien que le temple mais pas loin – avait longtemps servi de cendrier. Si elle avait eu une autre utilité par le passé, le Chevalier du Cancer n'en savait rien – et pour tout dire, s'en contrefoutait – mais pour une raison aussi mystérieuse que toutes les autres susceptibles d'éveiller de temps à autres l'intérêt de Sybil, cette dernière avait décidé quelques semaines plus tôt de la remplir de terre et d'y semer des graines. De quoi, allez savoir.

« Je ne peux pas, répondit-il enfin, conscient de la présence mutique mais pesante de la gamine qui avait fini par sortir tout à fait de sa chambre.

— Je vois. »

Légèrement penché sur le côté, Shura observait Sybil debout derrière son maître et qui lui rendit brièvement son regard avant de se réfugier derechef derrière sa frange trop longue.

« N'empêche que ça commence à être pénible, ronchonna Angelo. Et entre le bruit et l'odeur... 1

— Tu exagères.

— Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi que ce chat a décidé d'emmerder. »

Les semelles de Sybil raclèrent le sol derrière lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'elle venait de s'asseoir et se balançait sur elle-même. Il soupira :

« Je ne vais quand même pas le tuer.

— Encore faudrait-il que tu l'attrapes.

— Très drôle. »

Une cascade de miaulements aigus et de feulement agressifs leur parvint soudain, depuis le naos. La mâchoire d'Angelo se bloqua et sa voix, qui filtrait d'entre ses dents serrées, était devenue féroce :

« Quoique. »

 

* * *

 

Une tornade, si elle était passée par là, n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts. Laissant échapper un sifflement admiratif, Angelo hocha la tête :

« Et moi qui étais venu me plaindre...

— Tu l'as vu ? Répliqua brutalement Saga alors qu'il redressait le caoutchouc dont la moitié de la terre s'était répandue sur le sol et les dossiers censés se trouver au-dessus de son bureau et non en-dessous. Dis-moi que tu l'as vu.

— Tu veux le transformer en descente de lit ?

— Après l'avoir écorché vif ? Possible. »

Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur le visage du Cancer. Il n'en espérait pas tant en grimpant jusqu'au Palais, considérant que le Pope ne s'était jamais vraiment ému de la prolifération féline au sein du Sanctuaire, en bon Grec qu'il était. « Les chats font partie du paysage, c'est _culturel_ », lui avait un jour affirmé doctement Aiolia alors qu'après avoir soulevé son sofa à la recherche d'un énième briquet perdu, Angelo s'était rendu compte que le dessous partait en lambeaux sous l'effet des griffes de ses visiteurs indésirables. Les chats traînaient dans le palais aussi bien que dans les temples, et les maisons du bourg en contrebas. Et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Puisqu'on en parle, je voulais te proposer une solution à ce qui, tu en conviendras j'en suis sûr, est devenu un problème.

— Une solution de quel genre ? »

Saga avait posé ses poings sur les hanches et contemplait son bureau, entre affliction et... oui, rage. Angelo fut soudain persuadé qu'en y regardant de plus près, il apercevrait un liseré rouge redoutablement familier autour des iris verts, présentement assombris entre les paupières plissées de l'Antinaïkos.

« Du genre radical. »

 

* * *

 

Les navettes étaient deux à s'amarrer au ponton pour débarquer leurs passagers, à savoir une dizaine de personnes dûment armées de protections autour des avant-bras et des jambes, de sacs en toile de jute et autres perches télescopiques au bout desquelles se balançaient des collets. Des cages avaient été sagement empilées sur la plage étroite, dans l'attente de leur retour, alors que sous l'égide d'un chevalier de bronze, la petite équipe attaquait vaillamment la montée à flanc de falaise qui allait les mener à l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Ces gens n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard : leur faiblesse mentale avérée à l'issue de tests psychologiques présentés comme une évaluation en vue d'une promotion professionnelle permettrait au Pope d'effacer de leur mémoire leur venue en ces lieux dès l'instant où ils remettraient les pieds sur les bateaux. Tout juste se rappelleraient-ils avoir décontaminé un village et surtout le principal : qu'ils devraient se _débarrasser_ de leur cargaison. Comment, ce n'était pas le problème de Saga qui avait signé de sa plume ample et autoritaire le bon de commande adressée à une société privée aux accointances nébuleuses pour n'importe qui sauf pour lui, et qui l'assurait d'un ''résultat définitif''.

Fait étrange, aucun chat, chaton, matou, minette ne pointa l'ombre d'une moustache comme les nouveaux arrivants se déployaient sur l'île avec en main, une carte localisant les principaux foyers d'infection. Point de gamelles à moitié remplie de croquettes non plus, ni de soucoupes pleines d'eau au coin des porches ou au détour d'une dorienne. Oh, quelques hautes herbes aplaties en cercle et autres vieilles couvertures roulées en boule furent bien aperçues ; mais de leurs occupants, nulle trace.

Fait plus étrange encore : les gosses avaient disparu. Ou plus exactement, tout ce qui avait moins de dix-huit ans, aspirants chevaliers comme rejetons du personnel, s'était comme volatilisé du Sanctuaire. Nul ne s'était présenté aux entraînements du matin, et les salles de classe étaient restées vides. Aldébaran avait cru à une blague ; son inspection des dortoirs lui avait confirmé qu'il n'en était rien. Or, aussi paradoxal cela puisse-t-il paraître, la _présence_ des cosmos plus ou moins éveillés de ses ouailles n'avait pas disparu. Les gamins étaient quelque part, se raisonna-t-il après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, mais _où_?

Les autres chevaliers d'or étaient parvenus à la même conclusion, parmi ceux qui avaient la charge d'un apprenti ou d'un successeur tout frais émoulu. Kanon et Shura s'interrogeaient avec prudence : Ethan et Armand étaient grands à présent, et libres de leurs mouvements. Ils n'étaient pas – plus – censés les surveiller. Angelo, pour sa part, avait immédiatement rejeté la faute sur Shaka qui la lui avait renvoyée avec virulence pour mieux masquer son inquiétude tandis que levant les yeux au ciel, le Cancer s'était dématérialisé au Puits des âmes, ''au cas où'' avait-il marmonné. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait y repêcher une Sybil incapable de faire la distinction entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Sans succès toutefois. Plus haut, au palais, Thétis s'était immédiatement assurée de la présence d'Andreas devant cette vague inexplicable de disparitions : le garçonnet était là et bien là, en train de jouer sagement dans sa chambre. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, le ''sagement'' l'avait angoissée ; aussi ne fût-elle pas surprise quand Rachel vint lui annoncer l'air préoccupée qu'Oksanna et Pia s'étaient elles aussi volatilisées tout en étant, d'une certaine façon, encore _là_.

Lorsque Aldébaran avait dévalé les escaliers jusqu'au temple du Bélier pour s'enquérir en désespoir de cause de la présence de son propre successeur, il n'avait trouvé que Mü qui lui avait répondu par la négative. Avec un petit coup d’œil sur le côté.

« Toi tu sais quelque chose.

— Mais... Mais, non, enfin ! Se défendit l'Atlante en levant le menton pour mieux soutenir le regard de son massif alter ego.

— Tu mens.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui te faire dire ça.

— Tu as regardé ailleurs.

— Et alors ?

— Quand tu regardes ailleurs, c'est que tu mens.

— N'importe quoi. Shaka, dis-lui, toi ! »

Le chevalier de la Vierge, qui avait eu la même idée qu'Aldébaran, dévisagea son compagnon sans piper mot. Sans lever un sourcil. Soudain aussi impassible qu'un Bouddha.

« Mü, ça suffit maintenant : où est Kireth ? »

 

* * *

 

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, Sybil riait aux éclats. Se roulant par terre, elle taquinait, chatouillait, esquivait une bonne douzaine de chats de tout âge et de tout poil qui grouillaient sur elle au point de l'étouffer. Un peu plus loin, quelques chattes entourées de leurs portées allaitaient tranquillement tandis que plusieurs mâles se jaugeaient en silence, queue en panache et griffes prêtes à dégainer. Parmi ceux-là, le vieux chat roux, placide mais vigilant.

« Elle est humaine, en fin de compte, commenta Kireth qui d'un geste négligent de l'index, obligea quelques chatons aventureux à léviter pour revenir vers leurs semblables.

— Ce n'est qu'une gosse, fiche-lui la paix. »

Ethan, tout cosmos déployé, maintenait tant bien que mal les limites de la dimension dont il avait ouvert un passage au sein de la réalité du Sanctuaire. Un monde parallèle qui n'avait rien que de très ordinaire, si l'on exceptait la couleur jaune poussin du ciel et le dégradé de mauves de la végétation basse qui les environnait. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette clairière était assez vaste pour les accueillir tous, humains comme félins. La chasse avait été fructueuse : sauf erreur, tout ce que le Sanctuaire comptait comme chats plus ou moins errants avait été attrapé par des gamins enchantés d'exercer leurs talents autrement qu'en se tapant dessus dès potron-minet. Sauf qu'il ne faudrait plus très longtemps à l'un de ses deux maîtres – si ce n'était au chevalier de la Vierge – pour détecter l'imperceptible déformation que cette dimension imprimait dans leur monde d'origine.

« Tu es vraiment sûr que l'idée vient d'elle ? Demanda le jeune Atlante. J'ai peine à le croire, je croyais qu'elle ne parlait pas.

— Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant ? Intervint Rosalind qui avait tourné vers lui son regard désormais aveugle. Sybil ne t'a rien fait !

— Méchant ? - Kireth avait ouvert de grands yeux – Je ne fais que dire la vérité, il n'y a rien de méchant là-dedans !

— Faudrait se dépêcher un peu, objecta Armand en se glissant entre ses deux camarades, sinon tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Kireth ?

— Oui, j'ai compris. »

L'Atlante ne cherchait pas à masquer son agacement mais il n'obtempéra pas moins : les uns après les autres, les animaux disparurent de la brèche dimensionnelle à présent stabilisée et Sybil se releva, avec un chat sous chaque bras. Lorsque Kireth se tourna dans sa direction pour s'en occuper, elle recula d'un pas et prononça d'une voix forte :

« Non. »

Oksanna et Pia, les plus jeunes du groupe, s'étaient rapprochées de Sybil et secouaient résolument la tête comme pour appuyer la décision de la jeune Française.

« Ecoutez – James avança d'un pas – si on garde ces deux-là, on ne va rien résoudre. Sybil, c'est toi qui as trouvé cette solution, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu sais que j'ai raison. »

A gauche, une femelle paisible dont le pelage écaille de tortue filait la migraine à qui tentait d'y déceler un motif humainement reconnaissable et à droite, _lui_ , le mâle roux arborant l'air maussade et dans le même temps résigné du chat transformé en paquet par ce qui n'est pas encore un adulte.

« D'accord – Sybil hocha la tête et dans le mouvement, lâcha subitement les deux animaux qui se reçurent souplement sur le sol – mais je garde celui-là. » Et d'attraper un chat noir et blanc, considéré comme le plus ancien de la population féline du Sanctuaire : d'aussi loin que d'aucuns s'en rappelaient, il avait toujours traîné dans le sillage de Dôkho, avant d'élire domicile dans le premier temple après le décès de son trop vieux compagnon humain. Il était aussi le seul à ne pas courber l'échine devant son alter ego couleur fauve qui présentement se dévissait la tête pour le regarder au-dessus de lui, prisonnier des bras de Sybil.

Et parce que son maître s'en était entiché à son tour, Kireth fit mine d'oublier et l'un, et l'autre, lorsqu'il acheva de téléporter les derniers spécimens sur le pas de la porte du refuge de Koropi2.

 

* * *

 

Il n'y eut pas de punition ou disons qu'elle fut levée lorsque James eut expliqué par le menu à Saga le but de la manœuvre : sous peine d'admettre que la société de nettoyage n'envisageait pas un avenir spécialement heureux pour les chats à récupérer et par conséquent de passer – encore un peu plus – pour un bourreau, le Pope n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Angelo l'avait accusé de se ramollir avec l'âge ; il n'avait pas relevé.

Quelques mois plus tard, le refuge de Koropi renvoya au Sanctuaire – plus exactement à Rodorio suivant les instructions griffonnées par Sybil sur un bout de papier glissé dans un collier – les animaux qui n'avaient pas trouvé preneur, dûment stérilisés et vaccinés. Les chatons, eux, ne revinrent pas, au grand dam d'Oksanna, Pia et Andreas qui exigèrent aussitôt un couple de reproducteurs, au moins un, ce n'est pas grand-chose, pas vrai ?

Ça tombait bien.

 

* * *

 

« Sybil ! »

Le prénom, hurlé à plein poumons, roula longuement sous les hauts plafonds du temple avant que, plusieurs secondes plus tard – trop, de l'avis d'un Angelo furibard – le pas traînant de la jeune adolescente se fit entendre sur les dalles de pierre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, _lui_? »

Au bout de l'index menaçant du Cancer, le gros mâle roux s'étira de tout son long en travers du canapé, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de se rouler en boule derechef dans le coin gauche du sofa. _Le_ coin favori d'Angelo, celui qui était pile dans l'axe du téléviseur.

Sybil suivit l'index des yeux ; l'espace d'un instant, son maître crut déceler un sourire sur le petit visage caché derrière les mèches brunes taillées n'importe comment.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore, ses épaules s'affaissant tout à coup alors qu'il avisait ce que son apprentie serrait entre ses bras.

— Elle, je l'ai trouvée à Rodorio. Devant la boulangerie. »

Un soupir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une question, pour des dizaines de réponses possibles. Et bien entendu, la seule à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

« Il aime votre odeur.

— Pardon ? »

La gamine haussa les épaules.

« Donnez-lui à manger.

— Mais... »

Angelo avait les yeux rivés sur le chat roux qui l'ignorait avec superbe et lorsque, enfin, il songea à interpeller Sybil afin de lui rappeler qui était censé donner les ordres dans cette baraque, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait disparu. Et une demi-seconde plus tard, que l'animal se frottait contre ses jambes, la queue dressée à la verticale.

« Espèce de... »

Un miaulement.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Un autre miaulement. Puis un ronronnement.

« Saleté de chat. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1Référence à un certain Jacques C. dont la « finesse » a souvent été au moins égale à celle d'Angelo (mais qu'on aime bien quand même)

2Refuge de St François d'Assise, à Koropi.

 


End file.
